List of Voice Actors
A list of GoAnimate/Vyond's voice actors by language and name in alphabetical order Voices * Aditi (Indian) * Afroditi (Loquendo, Greece) * Azamat (RHVoice, Kyrgyzstan) * Amira (Nuance, Malaysia) * Agata (Nuance, Poland) (removed) * Agnes (US) * Agnieszka (IVONA, Poland) * Akira (Japan) * Alan (Loquendo, Australia) * Alain (France) * Albert (US) * AT&T Alberto (Latin America) * Alejandra (Spain) * Alessandro (Italy) * Alex (United States) * Alex (Mac TXT) (United States) * Speakonia Alex * Alexandros (Nuance, Greece) (removed) * Speakonia Amos * Alice (Acapela, France) * Alice (Nuance, Italy) * Alice (rSpeak, UK) * Allison (United States) * Allison (Voiceforge) (United States) * Allison (Cepstral) * Allison (Early Fast) * Allison (Early) * Allison (Early Slow Higher) * Alpana (Nuance, Kannada) * Alva (Nuance, Sweden) * Alyona (Acapela, Russia) * Amalia (Loquendo, Portugal) * Amelie (Nuance, Canada) * Amina (Arabic) * Amir (Arabic) * Amy (United States) * Amy (Voiceforge) (United States) * Amy (Cepstral) * Ana (Brazil) * Anais (Acapela, France) * Ananya (Nuance, Marathi) * Andrea (Portugal) * Andreas (Germany) * Angelica (Nuance, Mexico) * Ania (Acapela, Poland) * Anika (Netherlands) * Anjali (Indian) * Anna (Nuance, Germany) * Microsoft Anna * Annika (Loquendo, Sweden) * Anthony (United States) * Antoine (Acapela, France) * Antonio (Brazil) * Antonio (United States) * Arantxa (Nuance, Basque) * Ashley (NeoSpeech, United States) * Astrid (IVONA, Sweden) * Astrid (NeoSpeech, Sweden) * Audrey (Nuance, France) * Audrey (UK) * Aurelie (Nuance, France) * Ava (US) * Aylin (Nuance, Serbian) * Aylin (Nuance, Turkey) (removed) * Bad News (US) * Bahh (US) * Bella (United States) * Belladonna (United States) * Belle (United States) * Belle (Cepstral) * Bells (US) * Benoit (rSpeak, France) * Bente (Acapela, Norway) * Bernard (Loquendo, France) * Bertha (Germany) * Beth (NeoSpeech, United States) * Bianca (IVONA, Italy) * Bianca (NeoSpeech, Italy) * Bin-Bin (Nuance, China) * Bintang (Indonesia) * Boing/Klasky Csupo (US) * Brendan (United States) * Brian (IVONA, United Kingdom) * Bridget (NeoSpeech, United Kingdom) * Bruce (United States) * Bruno (Acapela, France) * Bubbles (US) * Callie (United States) * Cepstral Callie * CallieQ (United States) * Camila (Brazil) * Camila (Mexico) * Carla (IVONA, Italy) * Carlos (Loquendo, Colombia) * Carmela (Loquendo, Galician) * Carmen (IVONA, Romania) * Carmen (Loquendo, Spain) * Carmit (Nuance, Israel) * Catarina (Nuance, Portugal) * Catherine (Loquendo, United Kingdom) * Celia (Acapela, Portuguese) * Celine (Nuance, France) * Cellos (US) * Cem (Nuance, Turkey) * Chan (Hong Kong) * Chantal (IVONA, Canada) * Chantal (Nuance, Canada) * Charles (United States) * Charles (UK) * Charlie (United States) * Charlotte (Loquendo, Canada) * Chevrolet (United States) * Chiara (Acapela, Germany) * Chiara (Italy) * Chia-hao (Taiwanese) * Chia-ling (Taiwanese) * Chipmunk (IVONA, United States) * Chloe (Nuance, Canada) * Chuckie (United States) * Claire (Acapela, France) * Claire (Nuance, Netherlands) * Claire (US) * Claudia (Germany) * Conchita (IVONA, Spain) * Conrad (United States) * Corvette (United States) * Cristiano (IVONA, Portugal) * AT&T Crystal * Daan (Acapela, Netherlands) * Dagny (Denmark) * Dagrun (Norway) * Dakota (United States) * Dallas (United States) * Cepstral Dallas * Damayanti (Nuance, Indonesia) * Damien (United States) * MLG Daniel * ScanSoft Daniel * Daria (Nuance, Bulgaria) * Dave (Loquendo, United States) * David (United States) * Cepstral David * Microsoft David * Dayoung (NeoSpeech, South Korea) * Deepa (South Africa?) * Deranged (US) * Designer Dave (United States) * Diane (United States) * Cepstral Diane * Diego (Loquendo, Argentina) * Diego (Mexico) * Diesel (United States) * Dimitris (Acapela, Greece) * Dirk (Netherlands) * Dmitri (Loquendo, Russia) * Dog (Voiceforge) * Dasha (IVONA, Luxembourg) * Dora (IVONA, Iceland) * Drake (United States) * Duardo (Nuance) (removed) * Duchess (United States) * Cepstral Duchess * Duncan (United Kingdom) * Duncan (Scotland) * Cesptral Duncan * Durango (United States) * Edouard (Canada) * Elin (Acapela, Sweden) * Elina (Finland) * Elisa (NeoSpeech, Italy) * Edita (Nuance, Lithuania) * Elise (rSpeak, France) * Eliska (Acapela, Czech Republic) * Elizabeth (Loquendo, United Kingdom) * Ella (United States) * Ellen (Nuance, Belgium) * Emil (Acapela, Sweden) * Emilio (US) * ScanSoft Emily * Voiceforge Emily * Cepstral Emily * Emma (IVONA, United Kingdom) * Emma (Acapela, Sweden) * Emmanuel (Canada) * Empar (Loquendo, Catalonia) * Enrique (IVONA, Spain) * Eric (IVONA, United States) * Erik (Denmark) * Erik (Acapela, Sweden) * Esperanza (Loquendo, Mexico) * Estzer (Nuance, Hungary) * Eusebio (Loquendo, Portugal) * Eureka (United States) * Everest (United States) * Evil Genius (United States) * Evil Genius (Voiceforge) (United States) * Ewa (IVONA, Poland) * Speakonia Eddie * Fabiana (Acapela, Germany) * Famke (Netherlands) * Federica (Loquendo, Italy) * Felipe (Loquendo, Portugal) * Felix (Nuance, Canada) (removed) * Femke (Acapela, Netherlands) * Fernanda (Loquendo, Brazil) * Filiz (IVONA, Turkey) * Fiona (Nuance, Scotland) * Flora (Hungary) * Florence (Loquendo, France) * Francis (United States) * Francisca (Loquendo, Chile) * Francisco (NeoSpeech, Mexico) * Frank (US) * Franz (United States) * Fred (US) * French-fry (France) * Frida (Loquendo, Denmark) * Gabriela (Loquendo, Brazil) * Gina (rSpeak, Italy) * Giorgio (IVONA, Italy) * Giulia (Loquendo, Italy) * Gloria (NeoSpeech, Mexico) * Good News (US) * Grace (Loquendo, Australia) * Graham (UK) * Gregory (US) * Gus (Sweden) * Gustav (Sweden) * Guus (rSpeak, Netherlands) * Guy (US) * Hanna (Acapela, Faroese) * Hans (IVONA, Germany) * Hanus (Acapela, Faroese) * Harry (US) * Haruka (NeoSpeech, Japan) * Microsoft Hazel * Heather (US) * Helena (NeoSpeech, Brazil) * Henrietta (United States) * Henrik (Loquendo, Norway) * Hikari (NeoSpeech, Japan) * Hilda (Germany; female) * Hilda (Germany; male) * Hong (NeoSpeech, China) * Hoover (United States) * Hugh (NeoSpeech, United Kingdom) * Hui (NeoSpeech, China) * Hyeryun (NeoSpeech, South Korea) * Hysterical (US) * Hyuna (NeoSpeech, South Korea) * Ida (Nuance, Denmark) (removed) * Ilse (rSpeak, Netherlands) * Ines (IVONA, Portugal) * Ines (Acapela, Spanish) * Ioana (Loquendo, Romania) * Ipek (Acapela, Turkey) * Isabelle (Quebec) * Cepstral Isabelle * Iveta (Nuance, Czech Republic) * Ivy (IVONA, United States) * Jacek (IVONA, Poland) * Jack (rSpeak, Australia) * Jackson (Australia) * Jacob (United States) * Julie (Loquendo, Maltese) * Jakob (Germany) * Jadelyn (Nuance, United States) * Jadelyn (IVONA, Luxembourg)' '' * Jamal (''Arabic) * James (NeoSpeech, United States) * Jan (IVONA, Poland) * Janek (Czech) * Jasmijn (Acapela, Netherlands) * Javier (Nuance, Mexico) * Jaya (Nuance, Bhojpuri) * Jennifer (IVONA, United States) * Jean-Pierre (Quebec) * Cepstral Jean-Pierre * Jeff (rSpeak, United States) * ScanSoft Jennifer * Jerkface (US) * Jeroen (Acapela, Belgium) * Jersey Girl (US) * Jessa (US) * Jessica (United States) * Jihun (NeoSpeech, South Korea) * Jihun (I''VONA, Macedonian'') * Jill (Nuance, United States) (removed) * Jimin (NeoSpeech, South Korea) * Joana (Nuance, Portugal) * Joanna (IVONA, United States) * Joaquim (Nuance, Portugal) * Joaquin (Spain) * Joelle (Nuance, United States) * Joey (IVONA, United States) * Jolie (Loquendo, Canada) * Jonas (Germany) * Jordi (Loquendo, Catalonia) * Jorge (Loquendo, Spain) * Josh (US) * Juan (Loquendo, Spain) * Julia (Acapela, Germany) * Julia (United States) * Julie (Nuance, Canada) (removed) * Julie (Acapela, France) * Julie (NeoSpeech, United States) * Speakonia Julia * Julieta (Portugal) * Juliette (France) * Junior (US) * Junwoo (NeoSpeech, South Korea) * Justin (IVONA, United States) * Kaho (Nuance, Cantonese) * Kanat (GlobeVoices, Kazakhstan) * Kalya or Kayla (United States) * Kanya (Nuance, Thailand) * Kal''' '('''IVONA, Vatican City) * Kal (Acapela, Gothenburg Swedish) * Karen (Australia) * Karen (US) * Kari (Loquendo, Belarus) * Kari (Acapela, Norway) * Karl (IVONA, Iceland) * Kate (NeoSpeech, United States) * Kate (UK) * Kathy (US) * Katrin (Loquendo, Germany) * Cepstral Katrin * Katya (Nuance, Russia) * Kayan (Nuance, Cantonese) * Kendra (IVONA, United States) * Kenny (US) * Kerem (Loquendo, Turkey) * Kevin (US) * Kiang (Nuance, China) * Kinley (IVONA, Somalia) * Kidaroo (United States) * Kimberly (IVONA, United States) * Klara (Germany) * Klara (Nuance, Sweden) * Klaus (Acapela, Germany) * Kristopher (United States) * Krzysztof (Loquendo, Poland) * Kyle (United States) * Kyoko (Nuance, Japan) * ScanSoft Kyoko * Laia (Acapela, Catalonia) * Laila (Nuance, Arabic) * Lana (Nuance, Croatia) * Lars (Norway) * Laszlo (Hungary) * Linh (Nuance, Vietnamese) * Laura (US) * Laura (Nuance, Netherlands) (removed) * Laura (Nuance, Slovakia) * Laura (US) * Acapela Laura * Lauren (US) * Lawrence (United Kingdom) * Cepstral Lawrence * Lawrence Step 1 * Lawrence Step 2 * Layo (Nigeria) * Lea (Germany) * Leá (IVONA, France) * Lee (Nuance, Australia) * Leila (Acapela, Arabic) * Lekha (Nuance, Hindi) * Lena (NeoSpeech, Germany) * Leo (NeoSpeech, Canada) * Leonor (Portugal) * Leonor (Loquendo, Spain) * Li-Li (Nuance, China) * Liam (US) * Liang (NeoSpeech, China) * Lily (Loquendo, China) * Linda (US) * Cepstral Linda * Linlin (Loquendo, China) * Lisa (Acapela, Australia) * Lisa (UK) * Lisheng (Loquendo, China) * Liv (IVONA, Norway) * Lola (NeoSpeech, Spain) * Lotte (IVONA, Netherlands) * Louis (NeoSpeech, European) * Louise (Acapela, Canada) * Luca (Loquendo, Italy) * Lucas (United States) * Lucia (Spain) * Luciana (Nuance, Brazil) * Lucy (UK) * Ludoviko (Loquendo, Esperanto) * Luke (United States) * Lulu (Acapela, China) * Lupe (Colombia) * Lykke (rSpeak, Norway) * Mads (IVONA, Denmark) * Maged (Nuance, Arabic) * Magnus (IVONA, Somalia) * Magnus (Loquendo, Denmark) * Maja (IVONA, Poland) * Maja (rSpeak, Poland) * Maja (Sweden) * Malcolm (Nuance, UK) * Manon (Acapela, France) * Manuel (NeoSpeech, Spain) * Marcello (Loquendo, Italy) * Marcia (Acapela, Brazil) * Marcus (United States) * Margaret (United States) * Margaux (Acapela, France) * Maria (Acapela, Spanish) * Maria (Nuance, United States) * Marie (France) * Mario (Italy) * Mariska (Nuance, Hungary) * Marisol (Nuance, Spain) * Mark (rSpeak, United States) * Marko (Loquendo, Finland) * Markus (Nuance, Germany) * Markus (Netherlands) * Marlene (IVONA, Germany) * Microsoft Mary * Natural Mary * Marta (Italy) * Mason (Australia) * Mathieu (IVONA, France) * Matilda (Australia) * Matt (United States) * Matthew (IVONA, United States) * Matteo (Loquendo, Italy) * Matthias (Germany) * Cepstral Matthias * Max (rSpeak, Germany) * Max (Acapela, Netherlands) * Maxim (IVONA, Russia) * Mehdi (Acapela, Arabic) * Mei-Jia (Nuance, Taiwan) * Mel (US) * Max (IVONA, Latvia) * Melina (Nuance, Greece) * Mette (Acapela, Denmark) * Mia (Australia) * Mia (Acapela, Scanian) * Mia (Mexico) * Micah (US) * L&H Michael * L&H Michelle * Miguel (IVONA, United States) * Miguel (Spain) * Cepstral Miguel * Michelle (United States) * AT&T Mike * Microsoft Mike * Natural Mike * Natural Reader Mike * Mitch (Canada) * Mikko (Nuance, Finland) (removed) * Milena (Nuance, Russia) * Milla (Loquendo, Finland) * Millie (United Kingdom) * Cepstral Millie * Minji (Acapela, South Korea) * Miren (Nuance, Basque) * Misaki (NeoSpeech, Japan) * Mizuki (IVONA, Japan) * Moira (Nuance, Ireland) * Monica (Nuance) * Monika (Acapela, Poland) * Montserrat (Loquendo, Catalonia) * Nagzul (RHVoice, Kyrgyzstan) * Naja (IVONA, Denmark) * Narae (Nuance, South Korea) * Narisa (Nuance, Thailand) * Narisa (Nuance, Laos) * Nathan (Nuance, United States) * Natia (RHVoice, Georgia) * Neel (Nuance, Hindi) * Nelly (US) * Nicolas (Nuance, Canada) * Nicole (IVONA, Australia) * Nikos (Loquendo, Greece) * Nizar (Acapela, Arabic) * Nizareng (UK) * Noelle (Nuance, United States) * Nuria (Nuance, Catalonia) (removed) * Olav (Acapela, Norway) * Olga (Loquendo, Russia) * Oliver (Nuance, UK) * Olivia (US) * Olivier (Loquendo, Canada) * Onni (Nuance, Finland) * Oskar (Nuance, Sweden) * Paola (Loquendo, Italy) * Paolo (Nuance, Italy) (removed) * Paolo (Nuance, Afghanistan) * Paul/PinkSheep (NeoSpeech, United States) * Paulina (Nuance, Mexico) * Paulo (Spain) * Pavla (Czech) * Paya (Nuance, Bengali) * Penelope (IVONA, Mexico) * Peter (UK) * Peter (Happy) (UK) * Peter (Sad) (UK) * Speakonia Peter * Petra (Nuance, Germany) * Pipe Organ (US) * Pilar (rSpeak, Spain) * Prince (United States) * Princess (United States) * Princess (Mac OS) * Professor (United States) * Putri (Indonesia) * Queen Elizabeth (UK) * Rachel (Australia) * Rachel (UK) * Rafael (NeoSpeech, Brazil) * Raffaele (Loquendo, Italy) * Ralph (US) * Raquel (Nuance, Brazil) (removed) * Ransom Note (US) * Rasmus (Acapela, Denmark) * Raveena (IVONA, India) * Ray (US) * Reiner (Germany) * Renata (Brazil) * Rhona (AUS) * Ricardo (IVONA, Brazil) * Richard (United States) * AT&T Rich * Rishi (Nuance, India) * Roberto (NeoSpeech, Italy) * Robin (US) * Cepstral Robin * Robot (Acapela, France) * Robot (US) * Ragga (Loquendo, Luxembourg) * Rod (US) * Rodrigo (Acapela, United States) * AT&T Rosa (Latin America) * Rosa (Acapela, United States) * Rosie (US) * Roxane (NeoSpeech, European) * Ruben (IVONA, Netherlands) * Russell (IVONA, Australia) * Ryan (US) * Ryo (NeoSpeech, Japan) * Sage (United States) * Sakura (Acapela, Japan) * Salli (IVONA, United States) * Stefani (IVONA, Lithuania) * Salma (Acapela, Arabic) * Microsoft Sam * Natural Sam * Speakonia Sidney * Samantha (Nuance, United States) * Samuel (Acapela, Finland Swedish) * Sangeeta (Nuance, India) * Sanna (Acapela, Finland) * Sara (Nuance, Denmark) * Sarah (Acapela, Germany) * Sarawut (Nuance, Thailand) * Saskia (Loquendo, Netherlands) * Saskia (Nuance, Slovenia) * Satu (Nuance, Finland) * Saul (US) * Sayaka (NeoSpeech, Japan) * Scary Voice (United States) * Scott (United States) * Sebastien (Nuance, France) (removed) * Selin (Loquendo, Turkey) * Sena (NeoSpeech, South Korea) * Seoyeon (IVONA, South Korea) * Serena (Nuance, United Kingdom) * Shawn (United States) * Shouty (US) * Cepstral Shouty * Show (NeoSpeech, Japan) * Shy Girl (United States) * Shy Girl Quotes 1 * Shy Girl Quotes 2 * Silvana (Loquendo, Italy) * Silverado (United States) * Silvia (Nuance, Italy) * Simon (United Kingdom) * Simona (Nuance, Romania) (removed) * Sin-Ji (Nuance, Cantonese) * Sofie (Acapela, Belgium) * Soledad (Loquendo, Colombia) * Solstice (United States) * Somsi (Nuance, Thailand) * Sophie (rSpeak, United States) * Sora (Nuance, South Korea) * Stefan (Loquendo, Germany) * Steffi (Nuance, Germany) (removed) * Steve (United States) * Steven (Loquendo, United States) * Stine (Nuance, Norway) (removed) * Susan (Loquendo, United States) * Susan (Voiceforge) * Sven (Loquendo, Sweden) * Tacoma (United States) * Takeru (NeoSpeech, Japan) * Takumi (IVONA, Japan) * Tamika (US) * Taurus (United States) * Tarik (Nuance, Arabic) * Tatyana (IVONA, Russia) * Tessa (Nuance, South Africa) * Thomas (Nuance, France) * Tian-Tian (Nuance, China) * Tiago (Portugal) * Tim (NeoSpeech, Germany) * Ting-Ting (Nuance, China) * Todd (United States) * Tom (Nuance, United States) * Top Hat (US) * Tracy (US) * Trinoids (US) * Tundra (United States) * Tween-Girl (United States) * Tyler (Acapela, Australia) * Tyler (US) * Valentina (Loquendo, Italy) * Valentina (Nuance, Uzbekistan) * Valentina (IVONA, Punjab) * Valentina (NaturalReaders, Italy) * Valentine (United States) * Valeria (US) * Veena (Loquendo, India) * Vicki (IVONA, Germany) * Vicki (US) * Victoria (UK) * Viktor (Nuance, Germany) * Vilde (Loquendo, Norway) * Violet (United States) * Violeta (Loquendo, Spain) * Virginie (Nuance, France) * Vitoria (IVONA, Brazil) * Vittoria (Italy) * Cepstral Vittoria * Vittorio (Acapela, Italy) * Vixen (United States) * Vixey (United States) * Vlad (Russia) * Walter (US) * Cepstral Walter * WarrenPeas (US) * Will (US) * Will (Bad Guy) (US) * Will (From a Far)/Purple Shep (US) * Will (Happy) (US) * Will (Little Creature) (US) * Will (Old Man) (US) * Will (Sad) (US) * Will (Up Close) (US) * Willem (Loquendo, Netherlands) * Willem (Nuance, Slovenia) * William (United States) * William (Voiceforge) * Cepstral William * Wiseguy (United States) * Whispery (US) * Cepstral Whispery * Xander (Nuance, Netherlands) * Xavier (United States) * Ximena (Loquendo, Spain) * Ya-Ling (Nuance, Taiwan) * Yafrang (NeoSpeech, Taiwan) * Yannick (Nuance, Germany) * Yelda (Nuance, Turkey) * Young Girl (United States) * Young Guy (United States) * Yumi (NeoSpeech, South Korea) * Yuna (Nuance, South Korea) * Yura (NeoSpeech, South Korea) * Yuri (Nuance, Russia) * Zack (United States) * Zach (US) * Zarvox (US) * Zeina (Arabic) * Zeynep (Loquendo, Turkey) * Zhiyu (IVONA, China'’) * Microsoft Zira * Zoe (Acapela, Belgium) * Zoe (Nuance, United States) * Zosia (Loquendo, Poland) * Zuzana (Nuance, Czech Republic) Notes * Jennifer and Kendra almost sound the same. * Evil Genius, Zack, and David are identical to each other in every way. ** This may be a mistake, however, as Evil Genius and Zack have completely different voices on VoiceForge. * Kayla and Princess almost sound the same. * Jacko is voiced by Scary Voice. But when angry, he is voiced by Kidaroo. Until episode 23 of James Gets Grounded, James Misbehaves At Jacko's Birthday, Jacko is voiced by Lawrence. * Alan and Simon almost sound the same (despite being the two voices from two different countries). * Dave sounds a little bit like Alan higher-pitched and and also a little bit like Simon deeper pitched. (these three voices are from different countries * T-1,000,000 uses the Scary Voice as his default voice. * Salli and Ivy sound similar, but Salli is lower-pitched while Ivy is higher-pitched. * Dallas and Wiseguy sound similar, but Dallas is lower-pitched while Wiseguy is higher-pitched. * Diesel and Lawrence sound a little bit similar. (despite being different country voices) * Joey, Paul and Steven sound a little bit similar. * Tween Girl, Ivy and Shy Girl are female kid voices, but they can also be used for young males and older characters. * Kidaroo and Wiseguy sound very similar. * Robin Hood uses L&H Michael. * Maid Marian uses L&H Michelle. * Vixen and Millie almost sound the same, but Millie is faster. * Grace and Veena almost sound the same. * Kidaroo and Scary-Voice are angry voices, even though many characters have Kidaroo as standard voice (like Macusoper and Barney). * Amy and Emma sound similar, but Amy is lower-pitched while Emma is higher-pitched. * Kate and Kendra sound similar. * Lawrence, Duncan, Belle, Elizabeth, David, Callie, Millie and Vixen are senior voices, even though they also can be used for younger characters. * Like his name says, Young Guy is a voice for younger male characters, but it also can be used for adults and seniors. * Callie and Elizabeth almost sound the same. * Allison and Susan almost sound the same, despite Allison being high-pitched and Susan slightly low-pitched. * Alan, Amy, Bridget, Brian, Callie, Dave, David, Diesel, Eric, Kimberly, Steven and Simon are adult voices, but of course they also can be used for kids, teenagers, young adults and seniors. * Lawrence and Duncan sound the same, but Duncan is faster. * Eric is an airy voice. * David and Callie were the first GoAnimate voices ever. * Young Guy and Scary Voice used to be called Charlie and Damien, respectively. * Kimberly and Kendra sound similar. When you make them say "waaaaaah," Kimberly is higher pitched, while Kendra is lower pitched. * Liang and Lawrence almost sound the same. * Some of the voices got deleted by Alvin Hung. For example, Veena. However, you can see them on For Schools. * Due to the fact that their licenses have expired, so many of the voices were removed. * Amalia and Helena are sound the same. * Eusebio and Rafael are sound the same. * Jamal and Tarik are sound the same. * Frank and William almost sound the same. Category:Voices Category:Afrikaans Voices Category:Urdu Voices Category:Zulu Voices Category:Vocalware & Voiceforge Voices Getting Removed Category:Ivona Voices Get Removed Category:Hungarian Voices Category:Filipino Voices Category:All voices Category:TextVoice Voice On GoAnimate Category:TTS-Group Voice On GoAnimate Category:Romanian Voices Category:Military Voices Category:List of Voices Category:Croatian Voices Category:Slovenian Voices Category:Estonian Voices Category:Asian Spanish Voices Category:Māori Voices Category:Germanican Voices Category:Balkan Voices Category:Finnic Voices Category:Silsomin Voices Category:LanguageVoice Text-to-Speech Voices Category:Romanic Voices Category:TextVoice Voices Category:Frenchmic Voices Category:Text2Go Voices Category:Germanic Voices Category:Catalan Voices Category:Nanous Voices Category:Nanouns Voices Category:Central and Southwestern Eurasiatic Voices